


Casual Intimacy

by minbins



Series: 3RACHAverse [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (early) birthday sex, Alternate Universe - Only 3RACHA Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Swallowing, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, M/M, Nipple Piercings, No Romance, Riding, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Wall Sex, a study in fwb, best friends with benefits, d/s dynamics, just three best friends who fuck sometimes, prequel to my minbin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: Their arrangement is never more beautiful than times like these.They’re not ‘in love’ by any stretch of the phrase, but Chan loves them with his everything, and is loved in return.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: 3RACHAverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611688
Comments: 30
Kudos: 471





	Casual Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polyskz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/gifts).



> this is a fwb 3racha prequel to my minbin fic, 'ego'. you can read them in either order, really, but this takes place canonically before the events of ego <3
> 
> for further context: 3racha are a group together, rising in fame as a rap trio. the rest of skz are not famous in this.

“You guys are lame,” Chan says, blindfolded and ambushed by his two groupmates. “I could just keep my eyes closed, you know.”

“Maybe if we didn’t know you couldn’t be trusted to,” Changbin bites back, arm hooked around Chan in case he stumbles, “we would have given you the option.”

“But we can’t,” Jisung continues, dialogue flowing effortlessly between them as can only be achieved by years of such closeness. “So we didn’t.”

Chan supposes that’s fair. He’d have opened his eyes the second he had the chance to, and all three of them know it. “True,” he acknowledges, and feels them laughing where they hold him. Jisung’s small hand has hooked around Chan’s other arm, and idles slowly downward until he’s interlacing their fingers. His fingertips feel strange, like he’s just been soaking them in water for too long, wrinkled to the touch. “Jisung?” he asks, confused, “What have you been doing with your hands? Did you shower?”

Jisung makes a strangled cough-squeak hybrid of a noise, the way he always sounds when he’s been caught doing something. Sightless, Chan can’t tell what that something is, just yet. Changbin curses, reaching around Chan to hit Jisung, so Chan figures he shouldn’t have let Chan catch on to whatever he’s been doing. “Jisung, you headass,” Changbin bemoans, “Why did you have to be a sap and hold his hand.”

“He hasn’t caught on, anyway!” Jisung whispers, like Chan isn’t between them, like he won’t hear every word. 

Chan feels the familiar worn doormat beneath his feet, the way it catches a little at the edge, and he steps over it automatically. Anyone else would have tripped, but it’s ingrained in his muscle memory, this place. “Why have you blindfolded me just to take me to Changbin’s apartment, you weirdos?”

“You’re far too intuitive,” Changbin sighs. “How’d you guess?”

“Doormat.”

“Figures.”

Chan has grown tired of the game, whatever it is. “Why are you keeping things from me on my birthday?” he pouts, deliberately whiny as someone helps him out of his shoes.

“It’s only cute when I do that,” Changbin replies, “And it’s not even your birthday yet, hyung.”

It isn’t, but they’re in the recording studio all day tomorrow due to the awkward scheduling of the owner, so they’d agreed today would count as Chan’s makeshift birthday. “It is this year,” he reminds them, though it has to be something to do with it, right? They don’t tend to blindfold and kidnap him just for the hell of it, though Chan wouldn’t honestly put it past either of his best friends to do so. Blindly, he grabs at Changbin, holding onto his hand. It’s like Jisung’s, fingers all pruned up. “What have you guys been _doing_ that’s got your fingers so wet?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jisung says. He probably thinks he sounds mysterious, but he’s nowhere near cool enough to properly carry it off, so he just sounds cute. Chan almost wants to ‘aww’ over him, but refrains for now. 

“Yes,” Chan reiterates. “Hence me asking.”

“Come on, Sungie,” Changbin pulls Chan from one side, and Jisung helps from the other. Just as the doormat had been familiar, Chan long knows the route to Changbin’s bedroom. “Let’s put Chan-hyung out of his misery.”

“Are you planning on murdering me?” Chan asks, amused at the wording. “Cause if I die, I take my sick beats with me.”

“God, why am I attracted to you,” Changbin sighs long-sufferingly. “You have the least sexy personality of anyone I’ve ever met,” he pauses, “well, except Jisung.”

“Hey!” Jisung protests, to which Changbin simply replies _horse mask._ “Okay, yeah, fair.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m _very_ sexy,” Chan protests in turn. “I have abs, and everything.”

Changbin’s hand snakes up Chan’s tank top in response and rests there, palm flat against his defined muscles. Chan tenses them for show. “You do…” Changbin admits, “But is it enough to make up for your mouth?”

“You love my mouth,” Chan points out. He has plenty a memory of Changbin screaming because of it, and he’s just about to bring something out of the arsenal when Changbin replies.

“I do when it’s quiet,” he says, then he’s pushing at Chan’s chest. Chan _falls,_ and he’d be scared if it was anyone but them. Chan trusts them implicitly, and so he relaxes in his descent, knowing full well that he’s safe. Sure enough, his head hits pillows, and he’s still bouncing against the mattress from impact when Changbin crawls into his lap, ensuring the quiet he’d mentioned with greedy lips against Chan’s. 

Oh. So it’s _this_ kind of surprise. Chan can’t say he minds it in the slightest, not with a lapful of pretty best friend and Changbin’s full lips sending him dizzy. Soon enough, he hears Jisung whining beside them, feels the bed dip as he joins, and Changbin moves out of his lap to make way. Chan barely has time to miss him before Jisung takes his place, slimmer hips for Chan to grab and thinner lips to kiss, but every bit as wonderful. “What did I do to deserve this?” Chan asks, when they give him a chance to breathe.

“Happy birthday,” Jisung replies, mouthing needily at Chan’s jawline, moving lower to bite at the sweet spot at the top of Chan’s neck. Chan gasps, but still manages a snide remark.

“I thought it wasn’t my birthday, Binnie, right?” 

“Oh, shut up, you big idiot,” Changbin laughs and sighs as one, batting Chan’s hands from Jisung’s waist and lifting the pleasantly lithe body from Chan’s lap. Chan pouts again, and hears Jisung complaining, but Changbin speaks over him. “Shush, Sungie,” he chides, “remember the plan, yeah?”

_The plan._ It has a certain weight to it, as a name. Chan can’t help but be curious. He hears Jisung back off, the disgruntled noises turning needy and expectant, and Chan _needs_ to know what’s going on. “Can I take it off, now?” 

“You can take many things off,” Changbin replies, voice greasy, and Chan doesn’t need sight to know that it’s accompanied with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

“You’re lame.” Chan reaches for the blindfold regardless, working at the loosely-tied knot behind his head. 

“Love you too, hyung,” Changbin says sweetly, and Chan catches the tail-end of the smile tugging at Changbin’s pretty lips as the cloth falls down. His focus is pulled away near immediately, however, by Jisung, whose hair had definitely still been dark brown yesterday. Now, however, it’s cotton-candy pink, his cheeks flushed to match. _Well, then._

Chan would be worried about it affecting their stage presence, but he knows Jisung well enough to be confident in his ability to captivate a crowd with his rap, pastel hair or not. “Holy fuck, ‘Sung…” Chan’s mouth goes dry. 

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Changbin says, Jisung pulled into his own lap, and Chan marvels at the visual. Changbin’s hair is that dark silver colour that it’s been for a while, pushed up off his forehead. The only change to his appearance is that he’s redone the slits in his eyebrow, and he’s wearing the tight black t-shirt that he knows Chan loves the look of on him. Jisung is drowning in an oversized hoodie, too long at the arms and baby blue. His hands curl around the sleeves, just poking out, and he blushes still deeper at the way Chan is watching them together. 

“Prettiest baby,” Chan agrees, delighting in the rose-coloured tint that encompasses Jisung.

“I’d usually complain,” Changbin remarks— he likes being the prettiest baby himself, after all, “but he’s _so_ cute like this, aren’t you, Sungie?”

Jisung whines in response, fidgeting in Changbin’s lap in a way that makes Chan wonder if he’s hard already under the baggy clothes. Changbin takes hold of his chin, tilting his face so they’re almost kissing, but stopping even as Jisung tries to arch towards him. “Binniiiie,” Jisung complains, a cute little glare creasing between his eyebrows. 

“Not your call, darling,” Changbin tuts at him, and Jisung wilts in defeat. He doesn’t usually give so easily, so this dynamic must have been pre-arranged. Chan sits up a little, tense with anticipation. “Hyung?” Changbin turns to him, and if this is going where he thinks it it this’ll be the best ‘birthday’ Chan has ever had. “Can Sungie kiss me?”

“Yes.” Chan’s voice comes out desperately hasty, and a little hoarse. Changbin smiles, but doesn’t comment.

“Go on, ‘Sung,” Changbin urges. “Do as you’re told, baby. Listen to Channie-hyung.”

Jisung whimpers, eyes flitting to Chan for a split second before he jolts forward, messy and needy and definitely putting on a show. Changbin shifts a little so that they’re at more of a side angle, giving Chan a better view of his best friends making out in front of him. No, _for_ him. This is definitely a birthday present, and the prettiest one Chan has ever borne witness to. 

“Pull his hair,” Chan urges, then realises he hasn’t specified when they both move at his words. They sound incredible, whining into each other’s mouths as they kiss and tug at one another. Desperate and pretty. His for tonight. Changbin especially _always_ gets needy when he has his hair pulled, so it had been Jisung he was actually talking to. But Changbin’s hands pulling at Jisung’s pretty pink locks is a sight Chan would pay for, so he doesn’t mind the misunderstanding at all.

They pull apart, and Changbin meets Chan’s gaze with darkened eyes, Jisung squirming in his lap. _Yep, Jisung is definitely hard._ Chan’s half-way there himself. “What now?” Changbin asks, patiently waiting in contrast to Jisung’s obvious discomfort. Changbin gets needier when it’s Chan he’s kissing but, when it comes to Jisung, whoever’s with him is always more in control. Changbin is happy in either role, the perfect join between them. In a couple of memorable cases, that middle-point has been literal.

“Hm…” Chan pretends to think despite having already decided what he wants next, enjoying the way Jisung looks when he has to wait just that little bit longer. “Someone help me out of these clothes?” His voice lilts like it’s a request, but they all know it isn’t. Jisung near leaps out of Changbin’s lap to obey, scrambling across the bed and making short work of Chan’s belt, pulling at Chan’s jeans before he’s hardly had time to blink. “Needy little thing, aren’t you, ‘Sung?” Chan remarks, ruffling Jisung’s pastel hair as he nods in response, far more docile than usual. It’s soft to the touch— Jisung must have sprung for a proper hairdresser. Chan winces internally at the memory of seventeen-year-old Jisung with bleached blonde, heavily damaged hair. This is far nicer to run his hands through. Jisung at twenty-two has far more sense. In some areas, at least. He’d nearly set the communal kitchen space at the studio on fire making toast a few days ago, after all.

Changbin joins them slower, though not without haste nor devoid of desire, moving Jisung to the side a little so that he can reach Chan, too. He takes his time pulling Chan’s shirt over his head, tracing the lines of his abs again as he does so, thumbing over a nipple as his hands get higher. Jisung wouldn’t do that, but Chan likes that Changbin does. He even ducks down to roll one between his teeth, kissing up Chan’s neck and once on his lips before pulling back. Changbin’s always bolder with him than Jisung ever is. Now in only his boxers, Chan is near-naked while his friends are still fully clothed. It’s a twist on the usual imbalance, as Jisung is usually first to start pulling his own clothes off, but Chan rather enjoys it. Chan loves being in control of their actions like this, loves how he’s the only reason Jisung hasn’t already done so, because he’s waiting on Chan’s cue.

“Hyung?” Jisung whines, as if he’s read Chan’s mind. “Hurts, can I take mine off too, please?”

It confirms Chan’s suspicions about him, but it’s no surprise. Chan is hard himself now, straining thick against his boxers, and Jisung is always the first there, needy in every aspect when they’re together like this. “Go on, Sungie,” he allows, but darts out a hand to stop him when he makes to take off the hoodie. “Just your jeans, pretty baby,” he says, “Keep the hoodie on.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all.” Changbin laughs lightly beside them. He knows how much Chan loves Jisung looking so delicate and small. They both do, and the pink hair is helping neither of them any. 

“Help him with them,” Chan tells Changbin, and as much as Changbin talks back more than Jisung, he’s almost as obedient. Jisung’s jeans join Chan’s on the floor, and Changbin watches Chan, waiting. “Okay,” Chan relents, “You too, ‘Bin.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Changbin’s smile is sweet, his grateful tone genuine, and Chan’s heart swells at the sight of them, so good for him. Jisung’s soft thighs pillow on the sheets as he sits cross legged, bare skin halting where the hoodie begins. Changbin pulls off his shirt too, after pausing with his fingers at the hem until Chan nods his approval. Chan loves Changbin’s body just as he adores Jisung’s, both of them perfect in their multitude of differences. Changbin’s stomach is soft where Jisung has faint abs, Jisung’s arms and thighs are half the size of Changbin’s. The list stretches on, but by fuck are they both gorgeous. He knows he’s lucky to have them both in this way.

Their arrangement is never more beautiful than times like these, when they can take their time, have each other completely rather than rushed handjobs in the practice room, oral to destress in the studio. This is them without obligation, without a countdown running in their minds for whatever’s next in their bid to further their careers together. It’s uncommon that they get to have moments like these, and Chan relishes them. They’re not ‘in love’ by any stretch of the phrase, but Chan loves them with his everything, and is loved in return. The three best friends are inseparable, and Chan knows it’ll be that way forever, even when their friendship grows past physical. Changbin, for one, is too much of a romantic to stay in a friends-with-benefits situation forever. Chan is too, at heart, but enjoys his fun at present. When he falls for someone, his lifestyle will slow, but for now he has the groupies that’re starting to join him after shows, has _them._ Here, in front of him. His for now, in this short snapshot of their existence. Chan cherishes the present. 

At his words, they kiss again. They’re closer this time, both nearly in Chan’s lap, so it’s easy to pull Jisung away when he decides to. Jisung lets out a little gasp as he’s pulled into Chan’s lap fully, Chan’s hands creeping under the hoodie and freezing when they brush against lace. “Sungie, are you wearing-” Chan chokes a little on air. 

“Lingerie?” Jisung asks, an innocent tilt to his head. He’s perfected that look of ruinable naivety, and oft uses it to his advantage and Chan’s peril. “Yes.” He giggles, _giggles,_ shaking in Chan’s lap, less laughter and more deliberately grinding down on his crotch under the guise of mirth. “It’s your birthday, hyung…” Jisung pouts until Chan kisses him, and gasps into it when Chan snaps the elastic against his smooth skin. 

“Cute,” Chan says, before busying himself with sucking a hickey onto the base of Jisung’s neck, groping his ass under the hoodie. Leaning back, he admires his handiwork. 

“Does it suit me?” Jisung asks, unfairly coy. He bats his eyelashes, and in any other context Chan would laugh. Here, now, Jisung is a vision. Chan grabs at Jisung hard enough to bruise, and Jisung’s ensuing smile shows he’s taken that as an answer.

“What do you want from us next?” Changbin asks. It’s a gentle prompt, a reminder of what they’re offering. One that’s needed, as Chan has momentarily gotten caught up in Jisung being all pretty. “Whatever you say goes,” Changbin hums, fingers dancing up Chan’s thigh. He stops just before his boxers, blinks up at him with those pretty, wide eyes of his. “Should I touch? I can touch if you want me to, hyung.”

“Touch Sungie.”

Changbin doesn’t question it, moving to obey at once. “Where?”

“Lay him back for me— I wanna see his panties.” They’re so pretty, and Chan feels drunk on the sight of them, Changbin lifting Jisung bodily and laying him down on the bed. Jisung trembles, even more than before, and Chan grows curious. “What’s got you so shaken, Sungie?” Jisung hesitates. Chan prompts him further. _“Tell me,_ Jisung.”

“Binnie’s so strong,” Jisung admits, blushing as Changbin hikes up the hoodie enough for Chan to see what lies beneath. He’s straining against the lace, his panties a pretty pink to match his hair. 

“Been going fucking feral since I beat you at arm wrestling, hyung,” Changbin adds, and Jisung pouts at the betrayal. “Keeps asking me to carry him ‘cause his ‘legs are tired’ or some shit.”

“Yeah, right,” Chan shares a smile with Changbin, then turns back to Jisung. “Tell Binnie the real reason, ‘Sung. It’ll be worth it.”

Jisung whines, but complies, as Chan knew he would. As much as he kicks up a fuss, he loves being embarrassed like this. “It’s ‘cause I like how his arms look, you know,” he admits, biting his lip.

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Chan replies, and Changbin looks incredibly smug, though rightfully so. He works out so much that he’s stronger than anyone they hang out with, so being proud of it is understandable. Hell, Changbin could probably hold Chan down on the bed right now if he wanted to, even though _he_ prefers to be held down when it comes to Chan. They haven’t done it that way in a long while, but now doesn’t feel like the time. It’s rare they’re both in the mood to flip their dynamic, though it can be fun on occasion. “Binnie’s gorgeous, isn’t he, ‘Sung?”

“Yes,” Jisung says at once, blunt fingernails scratching lightly at Changbin’s biceps where he’s been running his hands over them already. He pauses, and looks at Chan. “Can I?” he checks.

“Of course, baby,” Chan says, endeared. “You’re so well behaved today, Sungie.”

“It’s your present,” Jisung replies, hands back to feeling up Changbin’s arms and a glint in his eyes that reminds Chan of his usual fire, though it’s held back today. “We’re all yours, like Changbinnie said, hyung.” He smiles, tilting his head to deliberately bare his neck where the hickey darkens his skin. When Chan’s breath audibly hitches, Jisung stifles a giggle with the back of his hand. “What would you like now?”

“I wanna see you lose your mind,” Chan tells him, blatantly honest. Jisung all fucked-out is a sight like none other _(asides from Changbin just the same, as Chan is lucky enough to have caused both again and again and again)._

“That can be arranged,” Changbin says, squeezing Jisung’s waist under the hoodie and making him yelp. “How do you want me to ruin him?”

It’s a good question, and one with too many possibilities, though Chan will have to pick something from the multitude of tempting options somehow. Jisung’s admission makes Chan want it to be something involving Changbin’s strength, as he knows that’ll make Jisung properly lose it. Chan quite enjoys seeing Changbin’s arms at work, too. He’s wanted to push him down since that arm wrestling match, though; Chan loves that he’d let him, knows he’d be pretty and pliant even with the ability to flip their positions. There’s something of a power trip in that, and one Chan longs to indulge in, though getting to watch his best friends fuck is higher on his priorities at this second. 

_Strength. How can Chan best utilise it?_

His eyes flit around the room as he considers it, Changbin and Jisung both visibly hard but waiting for his decision without touching each other properly just yet. He’d feel mean at making them wait... But he doesn’t. They knew how he is, knew what they were getting themselves into when they offered him this. 

Changbin’s bed is near the wall, though far enough that there’s room for his bedside table, which Chan reaches for now, pulling the top drawer open. The lube bottle is new, and Chan wonders idly if it’s coincidence or specifically for tonight. “Want a condom?” he asks. It varies, whether they use them or not.

Jisung shakes his head. He loves going without the most of any of the trio, something primal in him loving sex twice as much without barriers. Every time, he asks them to come inside him, even when it means twice the cleanup, and twice the complaining once he’s come down from his orgasmic high. They indulge him most often, nonetheless. There’s something unfairly beautiful about the way he looks with it dripping out of him. 

Changbin’s bed is near the wall, and Chan has decided on a course of action. “C’mere, Binnie,” he beckons, and Changbin crawls back to him, sitting in his lap as Chan leans to whisper in his ear, quiet enough that Jisung pouts at the both of them when he can’t hear. But that’s kind of the point— Chan wants to see the look on his face when he realises. _“Think you can hold him up the whole time?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll just skip the arm workout for a couple days after— what do you have in mind?”_

_“On a scale of one to ten, how much do you think our Sungie would lose it if you lifted him against the wall?”_

_“Eleven.”_

_“Good.”_

Changbin rocks a little down against Chan before vacating his lap once more, and smiles innocently like it had been an accident. They both know it hadn’t, but Chan lets it slide. Jisung looks kind of scared, and it’s a good expression on him, eyes wide and hands fidgeting.

“What are you two planning?” he asks, voice shaking a little. “Should I be worried?”

“Yeah,” Changbin replies easily, grabbing the lube bottle on his way back to Jisung. “You’ll love it, though.”

Jisung hikes the hoodie up to his ribs, toned stomach fully on display and cock leaking where it peeks over the top of his panties. “Of course I will,” he huffs, “It’s _you.”_

“Thank you, baby.” Changbin smiles as he starts to tug the panties down Jisung’s thighs. It’s almost a shame to see them go, but Jisung bared is just as pretty a sight. Changbin throws the balled up lace at Chan, and it hits him in the chest. “Birthday present,” he says, and Chan rolls his eyes. He loves them, he really does. 

Changbin’s first finger slides into Jisung all too easy, and Chan is reminded all of a sudden of the way Changbin’s fingers had crinkled to the touch, how Jisung had gotten hard even faster than his usual needy self. “Did you already prep Sungie before you grabbed me?” he asks, realising why, at last.

“Yeah, I did,” Changbin replies, working a second finger into Jisung already, crooking them together to make Jisung whimper. They all know each other’s bodies inside and out by now, as well as they know their own. “We wanted to be ready to treat you, hyung.”

“My good boys,” Chan praises, and watches them tense as they react to the petname. They’re adorable. Changbin adds a third finger, and Jisung’s back arches off the bed a little, whimpering and clutching at the sheets.

_“Please,”_ Jisung whines, and Chan knows he isn’t talking to Changbin right now, even when it’s Changbin’s fingers stretching him open, Changbin who’s going to be fucking him soon enough. “Please, hyung, please, need more, _hyung.”_

How can Chan deny him, really? He may like the control he has over them when they’re like this together, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t weak for them, doesn’t mean it isn’t all too easy to make Chan give in with a few pretty words. “Changbin.”

Changbin looks up from Jisung, though keeps moving his hand, continuing the stream of whimpered pleas from their youngest. “Yes?”

“Go ahead,” Chan tells him, and Jisung looks so adorably puzzled that Chan’s beyond glad that they kept the plan from him. 

“Wh-” Jisung starts to say, but then Changbin is kissing him, evidently as distracted by his sweet confusion as Chan. It’s a deviation from the technical ‘plan’, sure, but Chan isn’t complaining. Jisung pressed down and whining into the kiss as Changbin keeps fingering him is art in its most sinful form. Eventually, Changbin gets back on track, pulling his fingers from Jisung. He sits up, and finally Jisung isn’t the only one devoid of underwear, pulling it off Changbin needily as soon as he’s told to. Changbin wipes his hands on his sheets after slicking himself up with the excess, and works them back under Jisung’s hoodie, picking him up off the bed by his waist. “‘Bin, what’re you doing?” His voice shoots up an octave as he’s lifted, eyes widening as Changbin moves towards the wall near his bed.

“What do you _think_ he’s doing, baby boy?” Chan asks, finally pushing his own boxers down past his cock, aching too much to ignore himself any longer. Grabbing the lube bottle from where it lays discarded by Changbin, he squirts some onto his fingers. Then, too desperate to even wait to warm it, he hisses a little at the cold feeling as he wraps a hand around himself. 

Jisung’s back hits the wall, his legs wrapping around Changbin’s waist automatically. “Oh, _fuck,”_ Jisung groans. “Are you sure it isn’t _my_ birthday right now?” he checks, grasping at Changbin’s arms like a lifeline, and dying a little more as he does so. “It really feels like I’m the one being spoiled, here.”

“You are,” Chan agrees, “but you know how I love to watch you being spoiled, baby.”

Changbin shifts, steadying Jisung against the wall to free a hand, and from the little _eep_ Jisung lets out, Chan knows he must have just lined himself up. If he tilts his head, he can see where Changbin presses against him, but doesn’t push further. In Changbin’s arms, Jisung squirms uncomfortably. “Please,” he whines, “C’mon, guys, _please.”_

“Hyung?” Changbin turns around a little, an uncomfortable stretch for sure, but seeming determined to meet Chan’s eyes. It’s obvious he’d been about to give in to Jisung before remembering their audience’s control. “Should we stop teasing him yet?”

_‘We’,_ he says, like he really has any say in the matter. Chan is teasing them both, really, but Changbin is just better at hiding it when Jisung is involved. When it’s Chan he’s with, Chan pushing him down and parting his pretty thighs, Changbin’s need is uninhibited. It’s Jisung’s thighs Changbin’s concerned with right now, though. Jisung’s thighs, and what’s between them. “Sure,” he relents, regardless. “Fuck him good for me, baby.”

“You know I will,” Changbin says with a smile as he turns back to Jisung, kissing him to distract him as Changbin braces him against the wall and reaches between their bodies once more. Even with his noises muffled by Changbin’s mouth, it’s impossible to really quieten Jisung during sex, not entirely. He’s loud enough to surpass any restraint — which makes soundproof recording studios a goddamn _blessing —_ and this is no exception. As he sinks down onto Changbin, he lets out a moan loud enough to wake the fucking dead, and Chan hopes that poor Changbin doesn’t end up with a noise complaint after tonight runs its course. Once joined, Changbin goes back to holding Jisung up with both arms, slim thighs looking tiny even in Changbin’s hands, which are hardly huge, really. 

“Binnie,” Jisung whines, because every word Jisung speaks when he’s having sex tends to be _some_ variation of a whine. “Binnie, please.”

“Please what, baby?” Changbin checks, his fingernails digging into Jisung’s thighs as he holds himself back, ever careful. There’ll be marks there once they’re through, little crescents bruised into the milky skin. He’s more cautious than Chan, who knows damn well that when Jisung whines your name like that it means he wants you to start moving. Although, it would be foolish to say that Changbin doesn’t know that too. Chan isn’t the only one who likes to keep his partners waiting.

“Let me think,” Jisung sarcastically ponders, trailing one finger over where Changbin’s bicep bulges from holding him up, and then poking at the muscle. “I’m sitting on your dick, you’re holding me _off the ground_ with that unreal strength of yours, and I’m _not getting fucked._ What could I _possibly_ want.” He rolls his eyes, and the sight makes Chan half-wish he was the one fucking him. When Jisung gets fucked hard enough, his eyes roll back like that too, though not from sarcasm. Changbin stays still, and Chan knows the smug, expectant look that must be on his face right now, even though his back is to Chan at the moment. And his ass. That’s mainly what Chan is focusing on in-between glances at Jisung biting his lip. That’s another one of the differences between his best friends’ bodies— Jisung’s is small and cute, and Changbin’s is fucking divine. 

“You know sarcasm isn’t gonna get you anywhere, right?” Changbin says. Jisung wouldn’t _want_ him to give in to it, all three of them know that.

“...Yeah.”

“Go on, baby,” Changbin urges. 

There’s a long pause before Jisung speaks again. It’s so, _so_ precious how Jisung still gets embarrassed about this every single time. “Changbin, please,” he whines, and Chan is glad he can see his face as he blinks slowly, doe-eyed and desperate. He’s blushing, he’s pinned up against the wall, legs around Changbin’s waist and _blushing._ Chan’s best friends are a work of art like this, and Chan is the sole and lucky viewer. “Please fuck me, Binnie, please, need you-”

Chan relents on Changbin’s behalf, though he’s sure he was wanting to give in, too. Chan is calling the shots tonight, after all. Even more so than usual. “Come on, ‘Bin,” he says, fisting his cock at the way Jisung’s eyes widen, flitting over to Chan where he lays watching them on the bed. “Fuck our Jisungie.”

“You’re lucky you’re extra pretty tonight,” Changbin tells Jisung, soft like it’s meant for just him, but Chan can still hear well enough. It’s probably deliberate. “Even Channie-hyung can’t deny you when you look like this.” Ever obedient, Changbin’s hips snap forward and up, fucking a shocked cry out of sweet little Jisung, who’s always so beautifully helpless when it really comes to it. It’s always like he doesn’t expect it, for the first few thrusts, like he’s resigned himself to waiting on the precipice of pleasure. As if _anyone_ could deny Jisung, precious Jisung who wraps around a cock like he’s made for it, who acts up at first but begs in earnest, who can be so good for them, really.

Chan bucks up into his fist a little when Changbin starts fucking Jisung harder; he can’t help it, as much as he’s trying to stave off his own pleasure. He likes to watch, but he wants one of them to be his reason for coming, not the too-hasty movements of his own hand. That in mind, Chan moves deliberately slower, teasing himself rather than actively chasing release. 

_“Ah!”_ Jisung gasps, his arms moving to loop around Changbin’s neck, and giving Chan the pretty view of his fingers curled tight around the sleeves of his hoodie, tightening a little more whenever Changbin thrusts up into him. “Fuck, ‘Bin, how are you so strong, I- _Fuck!”_ Changbin fucks him harder still at the praise, and Jisung hurries to replicate it, streams of _so good, Binnie, fucking me so good, please Binnie, fuck,_ leaving his lips increasingly shakily. Changbin is predictable to a fault in some ways, and praising him is a surefire way for Jisung to get what he wants. Jisung’s voice grows higher by the second, dissolving into incoherent whines punctuated by yelps whenever Changbin lifts and drops him to meet his thrusts. This is a tell, one Chan knows to a great degree of familiarity. Jisung is _close,_ closer than close, and Chan would be an awful person to stop him now but, to be honest? He doesn’t really care.

Partly being mean to Jisung, who seems, for want of an understatement, quite content in the position he’s in, and partly because Chan wants them closer to him, he speaks. “Stop,” Chan says, and Changbin does so at once. They’re both focusing extra-hard on being good for him today, although they’re usually pretty well-behaved by this point if he wants them to be. 

Jisung lets out a desperate, pained little noise, choking on a whimper. “Hyung...” he says, and it’s in that ‘you’ve betrayed me’ tone that he gets at times like these. And, once, when Chan had shot him in the back several times during laser tag the first (and last) time they’d tried it, in their late teens. Jisung is a sore loser, and had refused to return. 

“Yes, hyung?” Changbin asks, and though he doesn’t match Jisung in petulance, he does sound choked up. Chan can’t see his face right now, but he’s shaking, not just from exertion. He’d bet anything Changbin looks a mess too, right now.

“Come back to me?” Chan says, not realising quite how desperate he sounds until the words come out, although not altogether minding when he does.

As careful as Changbin tries to be with Jisung to lessen his whined complaints, he still slips out of him when he turns. Jisung outright wails, first cut off from movement and now left empty, and his thoughts always get more heady when he’s as near as this. Chan had been right— Changbin is a state too, but a great deal more composed than Jisung, nonetheless. 

“Baby, baby,” Changbin shushes Jisung, who has even teared up a little. Maybe Chan _does_ feel bad, now, but he has them back in front of him, Changbin pulling Jisung into his lap as he continues to soothe him. He doesn’t regret it, mean as that may make him. Chan can fall prey to selfishness as much as any other man, and this is a worthy indulgence. 

“Feel so empty, ‘Bin, please,” Jisung manages to find the words when Changbin doesn’t immediately give him what he wants intuitively, even raising himself up on his shaky legs a little to try and sit back on Changbin’s cock on his own. Changbin catches him at the waist, and Jisung keens unhappily, batting his eyes in Chan’s direction. “Hyung, _please?...”_ His desperate expression is far too much for Chan to resist. When Chan meets Changbin’s gaze, therefore, he’s quick to nod a go-ahead. Jisung sighs happily as Changbin lowers him by the grip on his waist, and he sinks back down, biting his lip and tilting his head back as he finally feels full again. “Thank you,” he says, grateful, and it’s to both of them. To Changbin, for making him feel like this, and to Chan for letting him.

Both facing him, Changbin watching Chan from behind Jisung in his lap, Chan is all too taken in by their beauty. After returning to the bed, they’re close enough for him to easily touch. So he does, sitting up on his knees and moving to kiss Jisung, pulling the hoodie over his head in between moving to Changbin in turn, Jisung whimpering as he grinds down against Changbin, whose grip on his hips prevents him from trying to properly ride him. Not that he could, right now. Jisung’s legs would give way— it’s happened before, when he’s gotten overeager. He just gets so shaky and, given he’s pretty much just been edged, Chan wouldn’t place any bets on his leg strength at the moment. 

Chan knows something that’ll ruin them both. Though it’ll mean neglecting his own physical pleasure to do so, that doesn’t dissuade him in the slightest. It may have been a while since they’ve had time to go all the way as a trio, and even longer since Chan has done _this_ in particular, but Jisung still realises immediately what he has planned. As soon as Chan reaches down, batting Changbin away to cover Jisung’s waist with his own hands, Jisung’s eyes widen comically, even moaning in advance of what’s to come, just from the memories of the previous instances. Their youngest’s strength kink is certainly being indulged and then some today, that’s for sure. 

“Oh God, _please,”_ Changbin groans out as soon as he catches on. Were his mind not already set anyway, Changbin’s desperate expression alone would have been more than enough to convince him. “It’s so fucking hot when you do that, hyung,” he adds, and that too solidifies Chan’s intentions beyond belief.

Slowly, enough that it makes both of his best friends whine, Chan lifts Jisung up until Changbin is only barely still inside him, shaking under an equally trembling Jisung. He’d been using Jisung to anchor himself, as is evident by the bruises forming on Jisung’s skin. Now that Chan has taken charge physically as well as just dynamically, Changbin resorts to clutching the sheets, white-knuckled. Chan holds them there for a long, cruel moment, two sets of pleading eyes fixed upon him. 

When Jisung drops back down onto Changbin’s cock without warning, both of Chan’s best friends curse in unison. Their faces as Jisung takes Changbin in in one smooth movement are such an enthralling sight that Chan can’t help but repeat it again and again, shifting Jisung’s body a little different each time until he perfects the angle that makes him cry out the loudest. Only then does Chan speed up, a specific goal in mind that he soon achieves.

Jisung’s eyes roll back in his head. 

He’s mostly nonverbal when he gets this close, just whimpering out _please_ over and over as his cute dick bounces against his abs in time with Chan fucking him down onto Changbin. Changbin is a mess too, though nothing on the state Jisung has reached. This is exactly Chan’s intention, though, to get Jisung off first before he can start demanding that Changbin come in him. They’re all going to be exhausted by the end of this, and Chan doesn’t want to be dealing with that. When Jisung’s whining grows exponentially, therefore, eyes now closed as he’s used like a toy, Chan meets Changbin’s wide, pretty eyes and mouths _not yet._ Moments later, Jisung’s whimpers are cut off by a choked moan as Chan drops him back down and lets go of him entirely, leaving him in Changbin’s lap unmoving. His eyes fly open, hazy and confused. “What is it, hyung?” 

Chan doesn’t answer. “Take over for me, ‘Bin,” he instructs, and begins jacking Jisung off instead as Changbin’s hips start to move once more, Jisung crying out at the sudden duality of sensation.

“Please, hyung, _please!”_ Jisung begs, every part of his body pulled tight and ready to snap. He’s ethereal when he’s this desperate. 

“Go ahead,” Chan says, and Jisung seems surprised. He hadn’t been expecting to actually get permission, it seems, but Chan doesn’t have the patience to edge him right now. 

“Really?” Jisung hiccups, his voice incomparably small, eyes shiny and grateful.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” Chan urges, ducking down to ensure he’s sent over the edge and revelling in the yelp Jisung lets out as he does so. It’s with his hands pulling tight at Chan’s hair and Chan’s lips around his dick that Jisung comes, crying out both of their names.

“Please, hyung,” Changbin implores, hands gripping the sheets under him so tightly Chan thinks he might tear them if he has to wait any longer. 

“Don’t worry, Binnie,” Chan reassures, “Just as soon as Sungie’s off you, okay?” 

Changbin nods tensely, seeming to have figured out Chan’s reasoning. Hastily, though not so much that it would be _too_ mean to Jisung, Chan lifts him off poor Changbin, who had cried out right along with Jisung as he forced himself to hold back. The moment he’s out of Jisung, in fact, it proves just how much Changbin had been controlling himself, as he groans and comes all over his stomach mere seconds after he wraps a hand around his cock. Jisung, fucked-out though he is, scrambles to lick it off him without hesitation. To him, Chan supposes, it’s the next best thing to Changbin coming inside him as he likes most. That done, Jisung flops onto the bed beside them, boneless and sleepy, watching to see what his two friends will do next. Chan had swallowed Jisung’s release for practicality, mostly, but that was because Jisung _likes_ it. He’ll never understand him. 

Chan still woefully hard, Changbin arches up to kiss him, movements a little waterlogged post-orgasm, but trying his best. He doesn’t put a lot of fire into the kiss, sure, but his lazy movements give way to Chan’s urgency, sighing against him as Chan easily takes control. Changbin’s hands splay across Chan’s thighs, inching higher until he can almost feel them around him, and he pulls back to speak. “Hyung, what do you want?” Changbin asks, one dainty hand wrapping around Chan’s cock and moving slowly. His eyes are clear again, now, so the leisurely pace is more to draw it out than his own tiredness. He doesn’t lose energy the same way Jisung does, thankfully.

“Huh?” Chan asks, a little slow himself after finally being touched again. Changbin giggles, and Chan kisses it off of him until they part once more, again for Changbin to talk.

“What do you _want?”_ Changbin repeats. “How do you want to come?”

“What can I have?” Chan asks. If he’s honest, he knows exactly what he wants, but doesn’t know if he has the patience. 

“Anything,” Changbin promises, pressing another quick peck to Chan’s lips before he reaches to the side for the well-used bottle of lube. Though it had been new at the start of all this, it certainly doesn’t look it any more. Tilting his head, Changbin trails one finger along the length of Chan’s cock, watching him arch into it. Upon reaching the tip, Changbin then swipes up the precum beading there, holding eye contact as he licks it off his fingertip. He’s always been more of a tease than either of the others. “But you wanna fuck me, don’t you?”

He’s plucked the words right out of Chan’s desperate, horny brain. They know each other too well, Chan laments ( _though a sappier part of him thinks they know each other the perfect amount)._ “You got me.”

Beside them, Jisung groans and props himself up to watch, too fucked-out to participate but still awake and not one to miss a show. He’s cute, pastel hair all mussed up and eyes drooping with fatigue. Chan wants a picture of him like this, but for now he takes a mental snapshot, other things more important at present. 

“I know,” Changbin replies, self assured now he’s caught his breath. His refractory period is pretty good when it needs to be, so maybe if Chan just doesn’t pay himself any attention in the time it’ll take to prep Changbin, he’ll be able to get what he wants. “You want to, hyung, or should I?”

It’ll distract him from his own needs, and Chan is never gonna turn down an opportunity like this. It’s been at least a month, maybe two, since he’s actually full-on _fucked_ Changbin. The groupies are fun and exciting, but there’s something insanely hot about being with someone you know this well, whose body you’ve mapped every inch of time and time again. “Come on, ‘Bin,” Chan laughs lightly, “What do you think?”

“My bad,” Changbin says, passing the lube over to Chan. “Almost forgot how much you love my ass.”

“Cocky bitch.”

Changbin looks between them, raises an eyebrow. Changbin is by no means small, and is easily as thick as Chan, but- “We both know you have me beat there, babe,” Changbin retorts. He only ever calls Chan babe when he’s making fun of him.

“Oh my God, shut up,” Chan rolls his eyes even as he flicks open the cap on the lube, squirting out a little more than he meant to. It’s not like the sheets aren’t already filthy, though, so he supposes it doesn’t matter if some extra lube joins the foray. 

Changbin is pretty as hell like this, smiling at his own dumbassery as he watches Chan warm up the lube between his fingers. There’s something of a challenge in his eyes right now, and it’s one Chan’s more than willing to rise to. He’s half hard again, too, Chan notes distantly as he takes the sight in. Parting his thighs like an invitation, Changbin deliberately meets Chan’s eyes, electric with want. “Make. Me.”

Chan can hardly refuse him.

Near seconds later, he has the first finger in, Changbin pushed up against the pillows and moaning. One of Chan’s hands between Changbin’s thighs, the other plays with one of his nipple piercings to ruin him all the more. Changbin’s body gives easier than expected, and Chan thinks back to the hallway, to the hand holding when he’d noticed how _Jisung’s_ fingers felt as well as Changbin’s. “‘Sung?”

Jisung lifts his head a little higher. “Yeah?”

“Did you play with Binnie earlier, too?”

“Mhmmm,” he confirms. If he wasn’t getting to watch Chan fuck Changbin soon, Chan knows Jisung would _absolutely_ be passed out right now. “Both showered ‘n cleaned at our own places,” he yawns cutely, “then I came over here ‘n we…” he trails off, sleepy, “and we played a bit before coming to get you, yeah. ‘S why our hands were all pruney,” he giggles. 

Chan laments missing that pretty sight, though he wouldn’t have been able to keep his hands off them. He’s glad of it now, though, aching and desperate to fuck Changbin as he is. Jisung hadn’t skimped on the prep earlier, Chan finding it pretty easy to finger Changbin open bit by bit, drawing it out until he has him loudly complaining that he needs more. Even though Chan loves Changbin at his most needy, that in-between stage between bold teasing and being fucked where he always whines until he gets the latter, Chan has neglected himself for too long now to hold off much longer. He desperately wants to fuck Changbin, and he has a _very_ willing Changbin spread out beneath him, whining about how he wants Chan to fill him up. The answer to both problems is apparent. 

Changbin parts his thighs still further. They’re littered with bruises and bite marks from Chan getting overeager while prepping him, his soft skin mottled with decorations in varying shades and sizes. _He’s so pretty._ “Hyung, please?”

Deliberately, Chan bites down on his own tongue, nearly enough to draw blood. The sharp pain grounds him, as part of Chan could come just from the sight of Changbin right now. He’s aware he won’t last long, but he knows that Changbin is oversensitive and needy, enough so that Chan is confident in his ability to somewhat time their orgasms close together. 

...Hopefully.

His hands shake as he tears open the condom sachet (which Changbin doesn’t protest about like Jisung absolutely would), not from nerves but from the unhindered _want_ he feels at the moment, moments away from indulgence. “Any way I want, yeah?”

Changbin watches as Chan rolls the condom down onto his cock, eyes dark and wanting. “That’s what I said, hyung.”

Chan pushes at Changbin’s hip with the hand not covered in lube. “Over then, ‘Bin, c’mon.”

Realising Chan’s intent, Changbin’s eyes light up, and he flips over onto his stomach obediently, braced on his stupidly pretty arms. He loves when Chan wants it like this, as does Jisung. Chan doesn’t see the appeal of being fucked like this himself, really— on the rare occasions he’s in the mood for taking a dick, it doesn’t involve him being held down to this extent. His best friends love it, though, and Chan certainly gets off on the feeling of holding them down. Reaching between Changbin’s cheeks, Chan presses his thumb against his rim, feeling how it twitches at the near-intrusion. “Ready, Binnie?” Chan checks, more to hear him ask for it than out of any worry that he isn’t. 

“You _know_ I am, you ass,” he complains, and Chan knows how Changbin’s face must be creased up in one of those adorable little scowls of his, though Chan can only see the back of his head right now. “Just stick it in already.”

“And they say romance is dead.”

“Yeah, like I’d ever date your bitchass.”

“You sure know how to charm a guy,” Chan replies, though pressing closer just the same. Changbin’s hole flutters around nothing, and he whines, trying to push himself back onto Chan’s dick but to no avail. Chan holds him steady, both grabbing at his ass and simultaneously stilling him. A win win. “Ask me _nicely_ _,_ Binnie.”

Were it earlier in the evening, he might get another sarcastic response. Changbin has certainly been known to respond to such demands in the past with phrases such as _‘pretty please stick it in my ass, my liege’,_ or other such faux-poshness. His best friends are _incredibly_ annoying in the bedroom, sometimes, as much as Chan loves them. To actually date, Chan doesn’t feel either of them are compatible enough with him for it to work out long term. That, and the fact that he’s never felt anything for either of them romantically. For now, though, their arrangement leads to absolutely incredible sex, and that’s all Chan really needs until he finds someone. 

While Changbin would stay sarcastic were he not so desperate, he most certainly is at the moment. Squirming against Chan’s grip, he gives in and begs, knowing it’ll get him what he wants as he whines out a string of pretty pleas. 

Since learning that Changbin now surpasses him in physical strength, Chan has been daydreaming about this, having Changbin under him again, pliant and pretty and his for the taking. Knowing Changbin has the power to flip their positions but doesn’t even _consider_ doing so only makes this immeasurably hotter. He’s done as told, and asked nicely, so Chan finally gives in, groaning at the intoxicating pleasure as Changbin slowly surrounds him, inch by inch until they’re pressed entirely together. He doesn’t think he’d have been able to resist him any longer, anyway, but he’s glad Changbin broke first. His friend gets far too smug when Chan goes against his own words out of desperation. 

Having not heard from Jisung in a little while, Chan looks back to check if he’s actually fallen asleep waiting for them to fuck. He hasn’t, though he still looks adorably sleepy, and as Chan meets his eyes he shuffles a little closer for a better view. “C’mon, hurry up with it,” Jisung complains, “You _know_ how tired I get after sex.”

“Go to sleep then, asshole,” Changbin snips, voice a little strained.

“Like I’m missing this show.” Jisung scoffs, propping himself up on his elbows and staring at Changbin’s thighs, at Chan blanketing him and shaking from the effort it takes to not get himself off yet. 

“Let me adjust to the dick up my ass in _peace_ then, darling.”

“Grouchy, grouchy,” Jisung tuts. He’s nowhere near as well behaved once he’s got what he wants.

Still focusing on regulating his breathing, as Chan is a lot to handle even for someone used to him, Changbin braces himself with only one arm, like he’s doing a one-handed pushup, and uses the other hand to flip Jisung off. “You’re annoying.”

“Thank you,” Jisung replies. 

Experimentally, Changbin shifts his hips a little, testing the fit. He’s less tense than before, and Chan wishes he could say the same. He feels like a coiled spring. “Changbin,” he chokes out, voice cracking halfway through the word. Changbin has already come once, and although he’s extra sensitive, Chan has him beat in pure want right now. He’s just basically edged himself for the entire time Changbin was fucking Jisung, and only now is he finally getting his dick in anything more than his own hand wrapped around it. “Changbin, please, are you ready yet?”

The _‘please’_ slips out without his immediately realising, and when it registers he feels himself blush. Jisung sits up enough to cup his cheek, giggling lightly. “You really _are_ desperate to get off, aren’t you, hyung?” he marvels. His awed tone is hardly without reason. Chan doesn’t tend to plead for either of them. “You’re in for a treat, Changbinnie,” he hums, and he’s more coherent now, though still visibly drowsy, “Hyung fucks so good when he’s needy.”

“Shut up.” Chan wants to hit him.

“Can’t make me right now, can you?” Jisung sing-songs, and Chan wants to hit him all the more. He’s only banking an I.O.U of payback for the next time they play around, but Chan can tell his bratty friend is well aware of that. 

“Count it as a birthday present,” Chan counters, and Jisung rolls his eyes but quiets down. 

“Hyung?” Changbin says, noticeably relaxed now. Chan’s heart leaps.

“Yes?” _Please, please let him-_

“Go ahead— you can fuck me now, hyung,” Changbin confirms, and Chan would whoop if it wouldn’t completely kill the vibe. 

“You sure?”

“Yes— and, hyung?”

Chan pauses. “What?”

“Don’t hold back on me, ‘kay? You have _very_ obviously wanted to do me like this for a while now, so take advantage of it.”

_Ah, the downside to friends knowing you inside and out._ Or is it an upside, really? Chan’s not obvious enough that anyone other than these two would have caught on enough to interpret the way he looks at Changbin when they work out together. But, of course, Changbin has him sussed. Steeling himself, he musters enough mental fortitude for his voice to not crack again when he replies. “If you insist, Binnie.”

Regardless of eventual intent, Chan fucks into him slowly at first. Not for long, just long enough to make sure he’s actually ready. Receiving only positive affirmation, mainly in the form of Changbin’s back arching off the bed as he tries to hurry the motion of Chan’s hips with his own, Chan finally, _finally_ stops holding back from what he wants. The only warning Changbin gets is an anticipatory hitch of Chan’s breath, and then he’s yelping beneath him as he suddenly picks up the pace. He knows Jisung is still watching them, hears him whining a little beside them, but doesn’t have the energy to spare to focus any on their audience. Every part of Chan is currently honed in on Changbin. Changbin, pretty and clutching at the sheets. Changbin, moaning without inhibition, gasping out _yes, yes, yes,_ as Chan fucks into his willing body. He can’t pick a favourite between them, not to fuck and not in any way, but for this moment Changbin is the centre of Chan’s universe, everything else fading out as Chan loses his mind.

“Hyung, come on, _harder,”_ Changbin manages to get out in between those pretty moans. Chan hadn’t even realised he was still holding back any, but Changbin knows his style well enough to detect the nuances. If anyone knows best what it is to be fucked by Chan, it’s his two best friends. Some would be worried by that, but Chan is glad of it. _“Harder,_ hyung!”

It’s demanding, but Chan doesn’t care. He’s feeling fairly demanding himself, and Changbin is all too ready to give in to his needs, just as Chan is for his. And so Chan grabs onto Changbin’s hair, hard enough to make him cry out from the pain-pleasure he so loves, and then pushes him down, too. Fucks him without that last shred of restraint he’d been unknowingly clinging to.

Changbin, fucked into the mattress and whimpering Chan’s name continuously like a broken record, cries out louder without warning in time with a particularly hard thrust. And, yes, Changbin has his tells. Chan is usually watching out for them, but his tunnel vision is only really wide enough to accommodate ensuring both of their pleasure at present. It made sense that he hadn’t realised until now, until Changbin makes that _I’ve-just-orgasmed_ sort of noise that Chan recognises on a primal level. Dimly and somewhere outside of the haze of lust Chan has succumbed to, he realises Changbin has just come again without even touching his cock.

And _Chan_ had been worried about coming too fast. 

“Binnie, did you just-”

“... Yeah…”

“Do you need me to stop?”

“Not until you’ve come, too,” Changbin urges him on. That’s usually how he likes it, but Chan had forced himself to regain coherency enough to at least check.

Chan may not have noticed Changbin getting so close, but he’s not so far gone as to disregard his own tells. There’s a reason he’d been worried about it being over too fast for him, and he’d gone into this not expecting a great level of prolonged stamina. Not after Changbin and Jisung had gone first. In all, he’s pretty proud of himself for lasting long enough for Changbin to come before him, which he hadn’t admittedly thought that he had in him. It’s with nothing holding him back that Chan starts snapping his hips against Changbin, now. Skin on skin, slapping lewdly together as Changbin whimpers with each thrust from overstimulation. They’re urging him on, Jisung and Changbin both praising and pleading respectively, and when Chan’s orgasm hits him it’s near enough to make him black out. 

Jisung crowds close, pressing kisses to his shoulder to ground him. “You okay, hyung?”

“Never better,” Chan replies, gradually coming back into focus. It takes a moment longer for the dizziness to pass, but then he slowly pulls out, murmuring praise to distract Changbin from the discomfort. Changbin flips back over on his own, wincing a little but mostly smiling. Still, Chan has to check. “You wanted it like that, right?” He always gets a little anxious when he sees either of his best friends in visible discomfort as a result of their actions, no matter how much they had wanted it.

“Hyung, I was literally begging you,” Changbin replies drily. Pulling Chan down, he kisses him chastely, a reassurance. “You’re fine.”

Ever the mood-killer, Jisung pipes up. “Can we sleep now?” 

“Let me go grab stuff to clean up with, you needy bitch, and then we can,” Chan says, laughing at the protesting squawk Jisung lets out as he leaves. Once they’re back in bed under changed sheets — Chan and Changbin in boxers and Jisung in the pyjama pants he’d pulled out of one of Changbin’s drawers, left behind from another time like this — Chan speaks again. “Thank you both, you know, for this.”

“You make it sound like we just cleaned your apartment, not fucked in front of you,” Jisung remarks, _hmphing_ when Changbin swats at his arm. It’s dark in Changbin’s room now, but light filters through the blinds enough for Chan to see him pouting.

“Okay, then,” Chan rewords. “Thanks for the banging sex, my dudes.”

“No problem bro, no homo though,” Jisung replies, matching Chan’s tone.

“Ew bro, no, of course not!”

“I hate you both,” Changbin laments beside them, the only one not currently using a heavy Californian accent. “I should never have let you guys into my apartment.”

“Not what you were saying when I was sitting on your dick, darling,” Jisung retorts, though at least in his normal voice. Changbin hits him again.

“Or when I was-” Chan starts off, but is silenced by a hand over his mouth.

“You two keep this up and I’m calling security and pretending I don’t know either one of you.” 

“Jieul next door would vouch for us,” Jisung points out, “I’d just have to bat my eyes and she’d be trying to convince security that _you_ were the intruder.” He’s right— Changbin’s neighbour has a massive crush on Jisung and is always ‘coincidentally’ showing up with home baking whenever she knows he’s over. You’d think the frequent loud sex occurring most times Chan and/or Jisung come round Changbin’s would deter her, but apparently not.

“For someone who spent the entire time Chan was prepping me complaining about being tired, you sure don’t seem very asleep. Maybe you should rectify that.”

“I’m wounded, Binnie!”

“Be wounded quieter.”

There’s a pause, and then they all start laughing. 

“Okay, okay,” Jisung says after a moment or so, still giggling at their general stupidity as a trio, “I really do wanna sleep, so someone cuddle me already. No homo.”

“Jisung, you’re literally gay,” Chan replies, though he pulls Jisung into his arms nonetheless. Jisung needs to either be hugging a pillow or have someone cuddling him to be able to sleep, which is cute as hell, if Chan’s honest. His friend is incredibly needy, but after sex he gets even worse. Half an hour ago, this position would have a very different meaning, but now it’s just comforting. Chan likes contact after sex, too. Changbin varies. 

“Not for you, I’m not.”

Next to them, they hear soft snores. For all Jisung’s complaining, it’s actually Changbin who’s fallen asleep first. Go figure. Chan supposes it’s fair enough— out of them all, Changbin has done the most tonight. Chan feels dead tired himself, and he hasn’t both fucked and _been_ fucked as Changbin has. “Night, Sung,” Chan says, and realises Jisung has just passed out as well when he gets no response. The clock on his bedside table blinks red in the otherwise darkness. 

_12:09._

All in all, Chan’s birthday is starting off pretty great. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> we are assuming that changbin is also fluent enough in english at this point in life for the joke at the end to work because this is my universe and i say so 
> 
> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed, please hmu in the comments and kudos would be much appreciated <3 stay tuned for the continuation of this universe in pt3 of 'ego', and read that fic too if u haven't!! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scbaes)
> 
> -V xx


End file.
